Always And Forever
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: No one in Mission Creek would dare to hit on Mia, Bree and Addy unless they have a death wish. But troubles arise when three new exchange students begin to hit on the girls. When Chase, Adam and Marcus begin to get jealous, will the girls be able to make it through this drama with their love lives intact, or will everyone's relationship crumble? Chia, Bradam and Maddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mia's POV**

Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, Addy, Leo and I walk down the stairs in pairs of two, each of us with our respective boyfriend/girlfriend's- which unfortunately, leaves Leo trailing behind us, who mutters something about being the seventh wheel in this entire relationship between the rest of us- and into the main hallway, walking over to our blue lockers that are situated next to the gym-slash-lunchroom.

"Oh man, I am so very glad the school day is over right now." Adam says, wrapping his arm around Bree, who leans into his chest, smiling.

"Yeah." Bree agrees. "Seriously."

Marcus nods in agreement with the statement, running his hand through his jet black hair so it goes up a bit more before swinging his locker door open and unzipping his light blue backpack. He dumps his science textbook into his locker and speaks up again, not bothering to look up, because he knows we're listening to him. "I know. Mrs. Andrews wouldn't stop talking about getting her 'curly light blonde' hair done after this period." He says. "Although, it's not blonde. It's gray."

Addy sighs. "That's weird. But, isn't she like ninety three years old?"

I nod, a small ghost of a smirk slipping onto my lips as I put some sarcasm into my words, patting my older sister's cheek. "Yeah, Addy, I'm pretty sure she is."

Addy smacks my hand away, making me smirk a little bit more. She huffs and sticks her tongue at me, and I do the same.

Chase rolls his eyes at Addy and I, chuckling a bit. "I know. She doesn't need to waste her time talking about that. Duh. Everyone knows that school is way more important than your hair."

Now Marcus rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dude, you know that your statement is very ironic, right?" When Chase frowns, Marcus shakes his head, making a slight tsking noise under his breath. "Really, Chase? YOUR going to make that comment?" Chase frown line gets deeper. He's obviously confused.

Marcus rolls his eyes at that, and a there's a playful light dancing across his brown eyes now. "Chase, you are the guy who takes at least three minutes spiking up his hair in the bathroom."

For once, Chase doesn't have a witty reply, so instead of speaking and snapping back a reply, he glares at my best friend. "Screw you."

Marcus opens his mouth to reply, but then Addy punches Chase's arm and glares playfully at him. "Hey, that's MY job."

We all laugh.

Leo smiles and then Janelle Robinson- his longtime crush and one of our friends- walks towards us, and I smile widely at her, waving a little bit to her before turning back to my locker.

Chase helps me put my light blue advanced trigonometry folder away.

"Hey Janelle." I greet, dumping the rest of my books into my locker before swatting Leo on the arm lightly who has a goofy grin on his face.

I shut my locker once I'm done putting my books away in my locker, and it shuts with a soft bang and then I zip up my backpack before slinging it onto my shoulder tightly, gripping the strap with the palm of my hand.

"Hi, everyone." She smiles at all of us, and Leo starts mumbling random things. So he's still nervous around her, apparently. He has absolutely no to reason to still be this nervous around her, because they've made up a few weeks ago and became the best of friends again after the whole thing with the the cyborg shark going rouge and attacking us- us meaning Adam, Chase, Leo, Janelle, Marcus and I got attacked- while Addy, Bree and Mr. Davenport were somewhere else while all of that happened.

Apparently, Principle Perry had lied that Mr. Davenport was her husband, and then, in a moment of panic, told the president of some fancy golf club that Perry and Mr. Davenport had children together, two teenage daughters to be exact.

So then Bree and Addy were forced to be their daughters because Mr. Davenport had basically begged them to be because Perry wouldn't stop lying through her teeth and sprouting out lies about her life.

And then upon yet another lie by Perry, Bree and Addy had to super speed to different parts of the world to get artifacts and other items to impress the president of the golf club so that Perry could get into the golf club. But then once the offer was on the table, Perry stubbornly decided that she didn't want to go to the 'overly priced, snobby fancy and filthily rich people golfing club', as Principle Perry put it after once she told us what happened.

It was a crazier day than normal for all of us, let me tell you.

Marcus hits his shoulder to get Leo moving again in order for him to make a complete sentence. The grin is still placed on his face.

"Ow, Marcus." Leo begins to rub the spot on his arm and glares at Marcus, who blinks innocently at him with a small smile that's barely detectable, making Leo annoyed, but instead of hitting him back, Leo ignores him and directs his full attention to Janelle. "So, Janelle, you going to the football game tonight?"

Janelle nods. "Yeah. It's the Dingos verses the Roaring Monkeys, right?"

Bree nods. "Yeah."

Adam frowns. "Wait a minute." He pauses for a minute. "Monkeys can roar? Why didn't I know about this before literally just right now?"

I shake my head. "No, Adam."

He blinks slowly, frowning.

I think of a way to word this without hurting his feelings. "I'm pretty sure monkey's don't roar."

Adam sighs, his face falling slightly, and I internally smack my head against a wall.

"Well, dang it." He says. "There go my chances at being a roaring monkey specialist for Mexico or Spain."

Janelle blinks, then suddenly looks a bit sheepish as she stares at us. "Uh, what time is the game at again?"

"7:50 PM." Chase answers automatically, and I nod in agreement with him, having listened to the morning announcements earlier in the day.

Janelle smiles at him. "Thanks, Chase."

Chase nods his head as a polite way of saying that you are welcome.

Janelle looks at her watch before casting us an apologetic glance. "Well, I'd better go. My mom wants to meet me now."

"Bye Janelle." We all chorus at the same time in the same cheerful voice, and she walks away, out the doors before disappearing around the corner.

Once she's gone, Leo sighs dreamily, turning to us. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

Adam blinks, and a small smile slips onto his lips, and, like Marcus's eyes, the school lights that hang above is dance across his brown eyes. "You know we can't say anything about that. Leo, if you haven't noticed, Chase, Marcus and I have girlfriends. The only thing you can do right now is try to keep all of the saliva in your mouth and try not to go all twitchy-eyed when your talking to Janelle."

Leo punches his chest and mutters an 'I hate you.'

We all grin at that and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hello, guys. I'm back with the next chapter of Always and Forever! Yay. Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Bree: "I'll do it. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything you recognize. Just Mia, Addy, her OCS, and anything you don't recognize. Enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

Bree runs a hand through her hair and opens the door to the Davenport/Comenzo house, and all of us pile inside to the house. Marcus slips off his shoes and puts his backpack down on the couch and super speeds upstairs and then comes back down three seconds later, and simple white t-shirt he was wearing now has a red Aeropostale sweatshirt fitted around the shirt.

Addy smiles warmly at him before grabbing a plate of cheese and crackers and setting it down on the island.

Immediately, Leo swarms over to the island and takes a cracker a nibbles on it eagerly until it's all gone sitting down on one of the now seven stools that line up against the island. He picks up another one, Addy rolls her eyes, and Bree laughs at that and sits down next to him, eating a cracker as well.

(Mr. Davenport had made the entire living room and also the kitchen bigger a while ago, about a month and a half AFTER Addy and Marcus had joined our group, so we could have a lot more room to move around in, which includes the aforementioned bigger island, and the kitchen. We got the glass dining table bigger as well, and the lab bigger as well. Having seven teenagers living under one mansion will do that to you, apparently.)

I drop my book bag onto the glass dining room table and unzip it quickly, taking out a few books and a few folders that I need to do for homework.

I open my English textbook and flip to the right page and begin to work on my homework.

Ten minutes later, I close my English textbook. I just got done all of my homework that is due for school tomorrow, and I see my boyfriend and Adam on the couch, staring at the TV screen. Grabbing my book bag and holding it open with my telekinesis, I put everything back into its place before zippering it up again.

Without moving an inch, I put the bag away, next to Marcus's backpack, which lays on the red chair that's next to the door, and quickly loosen up my ponytail I had put my blonde hair up in during sixth period today. My hair flows down to my waist and I tuck a piece of fallen hair behind my ear before pushing out of my seat and closing the gap I had just made.

I move my attention to Chase, whose sitting on the couch with Adam, and they are watching some TV show together. Adam looks content and he grins, while Chase just looks plain and flat out confused by what he's watching. If he's confused, I have a feeling that I'll be confused too, and we're the two smartest people on planet Earth, for crying out loud.

Adam claps and Chase scowls at the TV screen as multiple characters from a silly cartoon flash by, the glow of the TV screen lighting up my best friend and boyfriend's faces, casting a bluish-greenish-redish glow as a character- a five foot tall snowman- walks through a dense forest with a wooden mallet clutched it's little stick hands that actually look like they could hurt someone. Adam laughs as the character hits a tree and it falls on him due to the force, and I sit down next to Chase, who looks over at me. I smile at him slightly before turning to the TV. More confusion swells up inside of my stomach as I stare at the screen.

"So guys, what are we watching right now?" I ask them with a quizzing tone in my voice as I settle down on the couch next to Chase, grabbing one of the pillows to rest my head on in order to get something close to comfortable with three people sitting down on the long, comfy couch, and I look between the two boys and patiently wait for an answer.

Adam scowls slightly, but doesn't look away from the TV screen and at me. An image of a snowman pops up on the screen, waving it's little animated stick arm at a tree pine tree, and I blink, feeling confusion flare up inside of my bones and extending throughout my body in different sized doses. What the heck is going on?

I shrug and sigh lightly immediately after I think the aforementioned thought. Oh well. It is Adam, after all. I'm not gonna even stop to think about what Adam likes to do, because Adam can do as he pleases.

He answers after a few seconds of silence, "Brain The Happy Snowman and Phillip The Angry Tree."

I'm tempted to bite my lip to laugh at the sentence and the names of the characters, but I don't want to hurt his feelings, so I just nod and go along with it.

Marcus strolls into the room a few minutes later with confusion flickering in his brown eyes. He must have heard Adam shouting at the TV and making a bunch of odd noises and went to investigate, (sighing, laughing, growling, etc.) and he scowls as well as his eyes glaze over the TV screen for a few seconds before he looks over at his friend.

"Really, Adam?" He asks, sitting down next to my best friend, the frown still visible on his face as the names of the characters flash by on the top of the screen, each name with the respective character. "Brain The Happy Snowman and Phillip The Angry Tree?"

"Yes, Marcus!" Adam says, exasperated. "The snowman's name is Brain."

Marcus snorts. "And there's a tree named Phillip?"

Chase smirks. "And not just any tree, Marcus." He looks at me expectedly.

I grin and continue for him, picking up what he wants me to say. "The tree is an angry tree named Phillip." I pause. "Duh." I add as an afterthought.

Adam scowls, and we all laugh. But eventually, after pretending to be mad at me for saying that, Adam gives up on pretending to be mad at me and begins to laugh along with us as well.

* * *

><p>I hear my bedroom door close softly, and light filters through the outside hallway, and my eyes snap open.<p>

I blink sleep out of my eyes and look over at the clock. 11:34 PM. I frown, still a little bit groggy from having been awoken so abruptly.

I yawn and readjust my black t-shirt I had "borrowed" from Chase and walk to my dresser and pull on a pair of white socks, fixing my black pajama shorts so they fit more comfortably on my mid-thighs.

I push my blonde hair back from my chest and walk out of my bedroom, shutting my door gently behind me to not wake up my sleeping family members and Marcus.

I hear footsteps up on the roof, and I decide to go up as well to see who it is.

I push open the door that leads up to the roof, and a warm breeze filters through the open door.

I see Chase stand there in the center of the roof, looking up at the sky.

I decided to break the silence after a few stretches of comfortable silence. "Hey."

Chase jumps and whirls around, his eyes filled with shock. "Mia." He says, walking over to me. "You scared the crap out of me."

I smile a bit and look at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

He sighs, kissing my cheek. "It's okay."

Then Chase plops down on the smooth cement roof and pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his hands and arms around his ankles and tucking his chin in between the little space in his knees, leaving me standing awkwardly next to him, and the millions of beautiful stars twinkle in the clear sky and the moon's light stretches down on us, making my hair look a platinum blonde instead of my usual color, golden blonde. I stay silent and just soak in the warm night air. So instead of standing there awkwardly and looking like an idiot compared to my boyfriend, I sit down next to him, and a warm breeze stirs up in the once still night air and blows back my long blonde hair ever so slightly. The warm air warms up my skin and it makes me sigh lightly.

I lean against Chase's chest, inhaling his scent, and he smells like mint. He smiles at me warmly, making butterflies form and flutter wildly in my stomach. I get like this whenever he smiles at me warmly. It makes me happy and calm. Chase has that effect on me.

I smile brightly when Chase's arm immediately wrap around my hips, and he pulls me up onto his lap, and his arms snake around my body before he plants a kiss to the back of my neck, making me smile slightly.

We're quiet for a few precious moments, just enjoying each other's company and being silent, until Chase speaks. "Mia, do you remember when I got into that fight with Maverick Dawes?" He tightens his grip on my hips and pushes a strand of my blonde hair back, tucking it behind my ear.

In response to his words, my mind immediately flashes back one year ago to a bitter cold winter afternoon. The sun had been out and shining but it didn't do much to warm up the frosty air.

It was unusual, because well, we live in California, but I had decided to make it snow, thanks to my elemental powers. It had been a particularly harsh winter, thanks to a slight glitch that had lasted until the middle of March. March nineteenth, to be exact. (Mr. Davenport had demanded that I try to fix the glitch as soon as possible, and I did as he asked, readily agreeing. So I did as he requested. I fixed the glitch after a few minutes of concentrating, after I had asked my friends to move away from the lab and to go upstairs so I could concentrate with complete silence. According to Mr. Davenport and Marcus, I fixed the glitch, but had passed out cold for two days due to the amount of power I had to use to fight back the glitch.)

But anyway, there was a lot of snow and ice and cold temperatures and frosty air that sometimes froze up a windowpane and formed ice on every single lawn in Mission Creek, making it kind of dangerous to drive on.

It wasn't very fun on missions because it made missions two times harder and take ten times longer, even with the seven of us going on the missions. But I got to wear my comfortable uggs and have lots of hot chocolate. I also got to cuddle with Chase a lot and hang out with my family and go have fun in the snow, so I guess it wasn't so bad.

The boy that Chase is referring to, Maverick Dawes, is the epitome of an arrogant asshole, even more so than Douglas, who is probably the king of being an asshole. For Maverick Dawes to be the perfect example of an asshole, to beat Douglas at that, is very surprising. It was news to me. But still, Maverick is always going to be the epitome of an arrogant asshole. Everyone knows it too.

Maverick has jet black hair that's always spiked up on the tips and sea green eyes and is big and well muscled since his family sells grain for Mission Creek, as well as the entire state of California. Tossing around sacks of grain made him strong, and it was a known fact that his family secretly siphons off a little extra grain. Not enough to tip off the people of Mission Creek and the rest of the state of California, (because apparently his mother works for the state, and everyone in Mission Creek knows that she's in on what Adam would call a 'muddy, evil, and lowlife scam with the biggest bitch of out of all the people in the world, Carolina Dawes',) but just enough to make a difference. No one in the entire town of Mission Creek likes Maverick Dawes, especially Chase. He had always disliked Maverick since the first day he went to school because Maverick always bullied him constantly and wouldn't stop, but now Chase hates him with a burning passion, and always will. My boyfriend can hold a grudge for a very long time if it's necessary. I've seen it happen. It can get scary sometimes. Not that he'd ever held a grudge on me, but I digress.

Maverick thinks that Chase is a 'pretty boy' and a 'goody two shoes' and a 'nerd' and a 'loser' and Chase thinks that Maverick is a… well… simply put I'd never heard so many curse words strung together to form one enormous insult.

It was on a simple cold day, a cold February afternoon to be exact, that their intense dislike of each other came to a head. I'd been walking towards the scraggly tree that was just outside of school grounds where I'd always wait for Bree and Addy and Marcus and Adam and Chase- (Chase had to get something out of his locker and he'd be back as soon as he could)- after school when I'd heard yelling. I'd turned around toward the noise and to my absolute surprise I had found Chase and Maverick in each other's faces. I was mainly surprised because I'd never seen my boyfriend show any emotion that wasn't positive, despite a couple of times on missions and in other scary situations that we faced every single day. I'd never seen him look so mad except for a couple of times, and by the time I had completely focused on their yelling match, I'd realized that Chase was absolutely furious.

I caught random words like 'Blonde girl with those pretty blue eyes' and 'whore' and quickly deduced that they were arguing about the girls from the lower parts of Mission Creek, the people who didn't have enough money to even buy a package of mints, because they are so dirt poor. That's also where most of the crime happens, where most of the crappy/worn down buildings are. Examples of lower parts of Mission Creek where crime happened: People getting shot, people getting robbed, accidents, suicides, theft, etc. Considering the time of the year, when crime rates were up at an all time high, this really didn't shock me. What did was the fact that Chase was defending the lower parts of Mission Creek. I'd known that he didn't see them as any different from us- the rich people, considering the fact that we live with Mr. Davenport, billionaire and genius inventor- but even I knew that it was social suicide to say so—for a worker of some store that just so happens to get robbed at least two times a week or even three times a week. And that's on a good day, too.

I remember hearing the name 'Comenzo'- MY last name- and that was when Chase's fist collided directly with Maverick's face. After that the fight was on, though really it was an all-out brawl. Maverick was strong, but Chase was too, not to mention faster, just a little bit stronger than Maverick, and also a lot smarter, (thanks to his bionics), and he fought like a crazy person, like he had Bree or Addy's super speed and Adam or Marcus's super strength, or both of the aforementioned abilities combined. Honestly, I think the fight only lasted as long as it did only because Chase was so mad- so that means that he probably wasn't thinking about a quick pin or a takeout or anything like that, like he would if it were a wrestling match that he has with Marcus and Adam- or training, or when we are on the enlarged mission simulator for when we- meaning Marcus, Addy, Bree, Adam, Chase and I- had training days with Mr. Davenport or with Leo watching us or even helping him set it up or like he is on an actual mission. He was simply fighting.

(He might have actually been fighting to kill Maverick because I was pretty sure that Spike would have come out at least two separate times during the fight. But still, Chase was smart and kept Spike 'leashed up,' so to speak. I was glad that he was smart enough to do that, and not immediately resort to violence- Spike- like he must've done. He kept his cool, and in that moment I felt very proud of him.)

Eventually, the teachers and some of the older boys had to come outside and break them up. I'd never seen Coach Calvin- our gym teacher at the time who had retired three months after the fight because he had changed his career, (he's a newspaper publisher now,) who liked us (the students of Mission Creek High,) to call him 'Coach' instead of Mr. Calvin for whatever reason- so angry and he was known throughout the school as a hothead. He chewed out Chase and Maverick so thoroughly that I was surprised their ears weren't bleeding afterwards.

By this time, the crowd had faded away, but I stayed where I was under that scraggly tree. I hadn't even noticed that Bree and Addy had come up beside me until they told me that we were going to head home. I murmured a simple reply as I heard Marcus and Adam head up next to us. My eyes never left Chase as Coach Calvin finally finished berating him. Chase was told to go home, but Coach Calvin took Maverick to the nurse's office, and they disappeared behind the double doors of the school, and they shut with a soft boom that hurt my over sensitive ears, all thanks to my bionic hearing. It looked to me like Maverick had a broken nose and a black, completely swollen left eye, and I could see that a few purplish and bluish/blackish bruises would decorated his face as well soon, maybe later in the day. His face would hurt like hell in a few hours and for the next few days, that's for sure.

But in the end, that asshole got what he deserved. He had it coming to him.

Because everyone knows that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.

Chase just stood there in the schoolyard, looking at the ground where the fight had taken place. I'd told Bree and Addy and Marcus and Adam to stay by the tree (which earned an entire truckload of questions and concerned comments from my two best friends and my two older sisters,) and walked over to him. When I came up to him, he looked up at me and gave me a little smile. He hadn't gotten off too badly. He had a cut under his eye and I saw a spot on his cheek that looked like it'd bruise. Other than that he was fine.

"Why, Chase?" I'd asked, frowning. "Why would you do that?"

He'd looked at me, his hazel eyes dancing in amusement. "Because it was the right thing to do, Mia."

"Getting into a fight?" I'd raised my eyebrows, searching my boyfriend's face for any type of cule. "You never struck me as the violent type besides all of the other times we went on missions and training."

"I'm not violent." Chase shrugged. "Usually. And you know that."

We were quiet for a moment. Finally, I'd said. "Thanks. For sticking up for the lower parts of Mission Creek, Chasey. I'm sure they appreciate it."

Chase looked at me. "I didn't do it for them—not entirely."

I knew what he meant even when I said those words. He'd done it for me. He'd only swung at Maverick after he'd said my name.

Chase began to walk away, back to the school, and I knew I had to say something. I ran up to him. "Chase!"

He stopped and turned back to me, and I kind of froze up, which was odd at the time- and always will be- because whenever I'm around him, I feel like I could tell him anything.

But I didn't know how to thank him properly.

He continued to look at me, waiting for me to say something. I tried to think of anything to say because I knew I had to say something. I knew it was important, but I just told him, "thank you." And I had kissed and hugged him right then and there, ignoring everything that was going around us. I was purely focused on him, and him alone.

A smile had spread across his face after we had gotten done kissing. "You're welcome. There's nothing I wouldn't do to defend you. You are my everything, Mia. My entire world. Why I wake up in the morning. And no one can ever try to convince me otherwise."

My heart had decided to melt through my chest right then and there at his words, and then together, hand in hand, we walked over to our friends. They were curious as to what happened, but then I had said that we would fill them in later and then they had agreed, and then we all went home after that.

(During dinner that night, we told them what happened at school today. Mr. Davenport, Erin, Eddy and Tasha were curious after Adam had mentioned something about a fight during school.)

Adam and Marcus had muttered curses and insults that were directed toward Maverick after we had told them- 'them' meaning Adam, Bree, Marcus, Leo, Addy, Erin, Eddy, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport- what had happened during school.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport had scolded Chase slightly for getting into a fight at school, and Erin had said that he did a good thing for sticking up for me, even though she did kind of chew him out for fighting on school grounds. Eddy has said that he wished he gotten it on video, and that he was proud that he stood up for me. Leo had said 'Aw man, wish I could've been there to see it!', to which Chase rolled his eyes at. He was also proud of Chase for sticking up for me, so we had ignored the first comment- the aforementioned 'I should have brought my camera'- comment that was made by him.

Addy and Bree looked thoroughly and royally pissed off and disgusted, but I could tell that under all of the anger, they were proud of Chase for sticking up for me, even if Chase had resorted to violence in the end. But that doesn't mean that they weren't proud. We all know how much of an asshole Maverick Dawes is. He's a bully and he's plain evil and someone should have smacked some sense into him a long time ago.

(Also, let's just say there was a ton of glitching going around after the news of the Chase and Maverick fight. It lasted for days and never would seem to let up.)

I pull out of the memory. It's been a long time since I thought about that day, but I remember it so clearly. "Yeah," I say softly. "I remember."

Chase looks at me, as if I'm missing something important. The meaning of him asking me to remember that day. I ask him, "Why do you always look out for me?"

A chuckle escapes him. His hazel eyes dance with a secret that I don't know. "Because—"

"Don't you say it's because it's the right thing to do," I interrupt and Chase chuckles again.

"Because we're best friends, Mia," he finishes. "That's what best friends do."

I grin at him now. "And it's also because we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

He grins and kisses me for a while and then breaks away, his breath tickling my face. "Well, that also plays a factor in that as well. Because that's what you and I do. We protect each other."

I smile at him and look up, my heart melting a little bit, just like it had done one year ago after the 'Maverick Incident', as we like to call it.

"Shut up and kiss me." I say, still smiling at him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

And he does exactly that.


End file.
